Ichgio has a Cold, Again
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.


Ichigo Has a Cold, Again

".. No!" Ichigo whined as her mom take a thermometer out of her mouth and examined it.

"I'm sorry, dear. You have a fever, you'll have to cancel your date with that Masaya you like." Sakura frowned.

"Fine.." Ichigo grumbled angrily, reaching for her cellphone. "Masaya?" She said once he picked up. "I've got a cold.. Yeah, another day. Bye..."

"Ichigo, I've got to go to work," Sakura stood at the doorway. "If you need anything, just call me or your father at work."

"Got it." Ichigo replied, sighing. Well, least she didn't have to work either.

"Bet Ryou's going to wonder where I am, since I'm supposed to be there after the date." She giggled to herself, then snuggled deeper into her pink strawberry covered sheets. Ichigo closed her eyes to rest up. About an hour later, ate some chicken noodle soup, and was walking around her room, thinking.

"Oi, Koneko," A voice stopped her, made her frozen. "Do something else besides pacing." She turned around, angry.

"Kish!" She growled. "Go away! I'm sick, and I don't need you making it harder on me!" Kish advanced towards her. "Stay back.."

"I could help you get well," He offered. "after all, I'm taking you back home with me, today."

"No!" Ichigo shrieked, running of out of her room, hitting the hallway wall in the process. Kish followed after. She skidded downstairs and into the kitchen, hitting the fridge face first. "Oww..." She whimpered, then dodged Kish, who hit his face on the fridge too.

"Get back here, Koneko." Kish sneered.

"No way!" Ichigo jumped over the couch, opened the door, and ran outside. Kish sighed and followed after. This was pretty fun. "Mint! I'll head to Mint's!" Ichigo thought, "No, wait, she's over at the cafe as well as the others. Shoot!" She skidded around the corner, the concrete tearing up her white, now brown socks. Ichigo was losing energy quick, her vision was blurry.

"No, not now.." She whispered, almost swayed. She tripped over her own foot and fell to the grounded, fainted.

"Perfect.." Kish grinned, picking up Ichigo.

"Hold it right there!" A voice called out. "Get your perverted hands, off our leader! In the name of the Mews, we shall punish you!" It was Mint. The other girls stared and sweat dropped at her.

"Mint," Purin sighed, "you've been watching too much Sailor Moon.."

"Sorry.." Mint put her hand behind her head, then glared at Kish, who wasn't there. Looking around, "Hey! Where'd he go!"

"I TOLD you Sailor Moon's speeches were freakishly long!" Zakuro smacked Mint's head.

"Don't do that again.." Retsu sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish laid Ichigo on his bed and gazed at her beauty.

"I'll go get your things, and we'll be well on our way." He smiled, heading out. Pai came into his room, raising a brow.

"Who gave you permission to bring her?" He asked, glaring at Kish.

"I did, now move." Kish snarled. "And don't do anything to her while I'm gone." With that, he disappeared to Ichigo's house. Bad mistake, the girls were in her room.

"Ah HA! So you ARE here!" Mint shouted. Purin tackled Mint, falling off the side of the bed, and shushed her.

"Where's Ichigo?" Retsu asked quietly.

"In my dimension room." Kish answered, digging through Ichigo's drawers. Zakuro grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Bring her back." She threatened.

"No can do." Kish grinned. "I'm taking back to my planet with me."

"WHAT!" Mint finally broke free of Purin, leaped over the bed, and tackled Kish to the ground. "You are NOT going to take her!"

"Thought your planet's in danger?" Purin asked.

"It is. But with all the Mew Aquas we found, I think it should do." Kish pushed Mint off him. She pinned him back down.

"If she goes, we go!" She snarled, fire seemed to make their way to her eyes.

"Well, Pai and Tart would want Zakuro and Purin. I'm not sure for you guys." Kish sighed. "Course, Mi could get together with Mint."

"Mi?" They questioned.

"He's one of my brothers waiting back home." Kish answered. "Guess I'll get blondie too.." Pai appeared with Ichigo, dropping her on the bed. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing!"

"We don't need her to be on our planet." Pai whispered coldly, looked at Zakuro, blushed, then left.

"Dam him..." Kish snarled. Ichigo woke up.

"Wha.. What are you all doing here? What are YOU doing here!" She pointed to Kish, who was holding up a pair of white panties. "YOU PERVERT!" She smacked him after making her way through the crowded room. The girls snickered. Kish angrily grabbed her wrist and teleported to the park.

"Hey, what do you think you're (cough) doing!" Ichigo started coughing, trying to break free of him. Her cold was getting worse by being outside like this.

"I'm going to take you back home with me, whether you like it or not." Kish gave her a kiss, not caring that she had a cold. Ichigo tried to get him away, but she was too weak! He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. There was a muffled 'stop'. He didn't stop, but Ichigo gathered enough strength to scratch him. Finally, she got lose and took off. Didn't take long for Kish to corner her into a dead end alley.

"Please, go away.." She whimpered.

"I'm going to take you to a place that's paradise. You won't ever get sick there. No more fighting and all." Kish advanced towards her, she backed up into the brick wall behind her. "Time to go, Ichigo." He grabbed her wrist and flew up, she refused, and stood her ground. "Gotten heavier I see." Kish commented.

"Stop it, Kish!" Ichigo screamed, jerking down. Bad idea, he landed on top of her. So, he just sat on her stomach, gazing at her eyes. She didn't realize how.. gorgeous his golden eyes were. How handsome he looked, with his pointy ears and green pigtailed hair. Ichigo shook her head, snapping out of it.

"Get off of me!" Kish just sat there, crossing his arms. "Please, if I don't get home and rest up, and take some medicene, the cold'll get worse! I could die." She wasn't sure about the last part, but she added it to see what his reaction would be.

"You can't die from a cold, even I know that." He answered. "Now.. when I get up, you're going to come home with me, and I'll help you get better." Ichigo sobbed as he got up, and picked her up bridal style. She didn't struggle, only resting her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. Kish teleported back to his planet, then took out a few bottles of Mew Aquas, and let them hit the ground. There was a bright flsh of light, and there was water everywhere. Then some islands, trees, blue skies, the sun. A condo sparkled into thin air in front of Kish and sleeping Ichigo.

"Oceanview, nice." Kish smiled as he laid Ichigo on a queen sized bed. Her breathing was, well, difficult. He laid his hand on her forehead, the other one on her waist. The alien closed his eyes as blue light shoned, Ichigo's fever was cooling down. Her breathing became easy, and she woke up, seeing a pair of golden eyes looking over her.

"Feel better?" He asked. Ichigo got up and looked around, and gaped at the oceanview.

"Is this Earth, or your planet?"

"My planet." Kish smiled, wrapping an arm around Ichigo and kissed her passionatly. She didn't return it.

"Kish.. can I go back now?" She asked quietly.

"On one condition." He said. "Promise me you'll let me take you here every other day."

"Fine." Ichigo crossed her arms as he held on to her waist and teleported back to Earth. As she got down in front of the house, she turned to Kish. Then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, for the first time. Or course, Kish was surprised, but return the kiss, passionatly.

"Don't get your hopes up. That's a thank you kiss." Ichigo said after they broke it.

"No problem, koneko." Kish chuckled, licking his lips. "I'll take you back tomorrow."

"I was there today."

"The promise starts tomorrow." He smirked michiveiously, then teleported out of sight. She fumed, and walked into the house and assured Mint and the others that she was fine.


End file.
